Return of Sam's not so little sister
by TheArcticFoxx
Summary: what if sam had a little sister? what if she was going to live with him from now on? what if she phased? what if she imprited on jacob and vice versa? so many what ifs! suck at summries! plz read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic! I'm really nervous about this. But just please enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc!

_Hello my name is Jeena (you pronounce it like Gina) Siam Uley. Yes, Uley as in Sam Uley, yup he's my big brother. He's twenty- four and I'm seventeen. I'm moving back to my home town of La Push. La Push is an Indian Reservation. I'm Quileute but I lived with my auntie and uncle in Arizona until now because they died a few days back, so I'm going to La Push to live with my brother and his fiancée Emily. I look like my brother a lot we both have natural dark skin tones and raven black hair, but I have my mother's bright green eyes. I can't wait to see my big bro again. And that brings me to where I am now. Stuck waiting at the airport looking for Sam. _

I was brought out of my thoughts to hear someone calling my name. "Jeena! Jeena over here! Turn around!" so that's what I did when I turned around I saw my older brother waving me over. A big grin on his face. "Oh my god! Sammy!!" and with that said I practically flew over to him. "Hey Jeans, How ya doing?" he said while hugging me. "Nothing much, I missed you so much Sammy!" I replied happily "I missed ya to." His voice gentler now. I pulled back and smiled up at him. "Now c'mon I want you to meet some people!" he said grinning and pulling to his truck.

A/n: who's she going to meet?!? The pack? Emily? Who?!? Well only I know and I'm not telling! sorry that its short but ill make it up to you

in the next chapter!! so press the shiny button! ;3 you know you want to!!


	2. you make me smile :

A/n: I'm happy I got reviews thank you so much for the support! Like I promised here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jeena! But I wouldn't mind owning Jacob ;)

JeenaPov:

"So what have you been doing these past few years Jeans?" Sam asked after awhile of silence. "Nothing much, just playing my guitar and practicing my singing." I said looking out the window. _Wow, nothing but green this will take sometime getting used to. _I thought "You still sing! That's awesome! You just have to play a song when we get to the house!" he said happily. I giggled "Sure! I would love to!" I yelled facing him now. "Wait…. You said I was going to meet some people, right?" He glanced at me. He nodded, "Uh…yeah...Um...you're going to meet Emily and the pa- I mean gang." He corrected himself. I looked at him, he was looking anywhere but my eyes. "Okay? I'll meet them, if they're your friends they're mine!" I told him, and he smiled at me. "Good, I think you'll like them." _**I just hope that Jacob, Embry or Seth imprint on her so I can tell her that we're werewolves.**_ "Sam! Geez, I've been calling your name for the past twenty minutes!" I yelled _Geez, he was totally spaced out. _"Huh? Oh! Sorry, my bad! I was just thinking about something." He said "Oh. Well, what were you thinking about Sam?"_** I can't tell her! What do I say? Lie! That's it I'll lie!**_ "Uhhh…… I was just thinking if you'll like everyone!" He said smiling._** That's believable enough. **_"Of course I will Sammy." I said happily. I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs was on.

~smile by unlce kracker~

**_You're better than the best,I'm lucky just to linger in your light_**

**_cooler than the flip side of my pillow that's right._**

**_completely unaware,nothing can conpare to where you send me_**

**_let's me know that it's ok yeah it's ok._**

**_and the moments where my goo d times start to fade........_**

**_You make me smile like the sun,fall out of bed,sing like a bird,_**

**_dizzy in my head,spin like a record,crazy on a sunday night_**

**_You make me dance like a fool,forget how to breath,shine like gold_**

**_buzz like a bee,just the thought of you can drive me wild,_**

**_oohh you make me smile~ :)_**

**_Even when you're gone,somehow you come along,just like a flower poking through_**

**_the side walk crack and just like that,you steal away the rain and just like that_**

**_you make me smile like the sun,fall out of bed,sing like a bird,_**

**_dizzy in my head,spin like a record,crazy on a sunday night_**

**_you make me dance like a fool,forget how to breath,shine like gold,_**

**_buzz like a bee,just the thought of you can drive me wild,ohh you make me smile~ :]_**

**_Don't know how to live without you,cause everytime that I get arond you,_**

**_I see the best of me inside your eyes,you make me smile~ :D_**

**_you make me dance like a fool,forget how to breath,shine like gold,_**

**_buzz like a bee,just the thought of you can drive me wild_**

**_You make me smile like the sun,fall out of bed,sing like sing,dizzy in my head,_**

**_spin like a record,crazy on a sunday night, you make me dance like a fool,_**

**_forget how to breath,shine like gold,buzz like a bee,just the thought of you can make me smile~ :3 _**

**_ooohhhh you make me smile~ :)_**

**_ooohhh you make me smile~ :]_**

**_ooohhh you make me smile~ :D_**

**_ohh you make me smile~ :3_**

**_~Smile by Uncle Kracker~_**

Sam smiled at me after the song had finished and said "You loved that song after dad sang it to you huh?" I smiled back at him "yeah. i really did."

**YAY! i finished the chapter WOOT! :) :3 srry its short again T_T ive been really busy lately!**


	3. Getting Home

A/n: *sigh* I haven't updated for so long T^T I'm very sorry pplz u all deserve to throw stuff at me. T~T

Well here you go CHAPTER THREE!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight although I wish I did ;c

Jeena Pov:

_Finally…home at last. _I thought as I stepped out of the rusty red truck. "Hey Sammy be careful getting my bags all my art stuff is in there ok?" I told him while walking into the house I would now call home. "PAUL! JARED! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE AND HELP ME!" Sam yelled as two very big and muscular boys...Wait...Men (x3) came jogging out of the house only wearing jean shorts. "God Sam, you don't need to yell." One of the 'men' said. "Well, well, well "the one with the dull green eyes said. He smirked, grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Hello I'm Paul, your future boyfriend." 'Paul' said while winking. Sam growled at him. _Wait…growled?_ "Uh, Hi Paul" I said while taking my hand back."I'm Jeena, Sams little sister."I said with a bored look. He paled and looked at Sam and went to go get my bags. Again I laughed. Well Paul wasn't bad looking'. He was I would say 6 to 7 ft tall, really buff, pretty eyes and jet black hair. I checked him out while he walked to the truck. I looked at the other guy who was there. "Your Jared I'm guessing?" he smiled and waved. "Yup that's me." I smiled back and couldn't help but check him out too. He was a little bit shorter than Paul but still taller than me, brown eyes, pretty buff too, but when he smiled he had the cutest dimples."C'mon sis, let's go inside so you can meet everyone else while these idiots get your stuff." Sam said while leading me inside. I took a deep breath and thought,_ well...Now's the time to meet my new family._ I stepped into the house and saw something I couldn't believe." No way…" I heard a voice say.

**Sorry! TT^TT i know my chapters are short! *gets stuff thrown at her* **

**well u know what to do plz review :3 n u get a cookie from Jacob :D**


	4. Meeting the boys

**A/n: **I've been getting help from a friend of mine to help me make my stories longer pen name is XxkassthewolfxX her story is very good you guys should read it its called "Life of wonders". Plz read it ok so now to get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I wish I did but I don't :'(

Jeena Pov:

"BELLY BOO!" I yelled as I sprinted towards my best friend from Phoenix. I tackled her down on the floor cuddled into her.  
"OMG, Jelly!" Bella yelled as she cuddled back and giggled. "Ohhhh I missed you so so so so so so muchhhh!" I said with tears forming at the side of my eyes.  
She started to sniffle as I did too. I heard a fake cough and I looked up. I saw brown eyes staring confusingly at me. I glared at him. "What do you want?" I growled at him still glaring. He looked shocked that I was growled at him. "Well?" I said getting annoyed. He stuttered, " U-um can y-you get off m-my im- I mean g-girlfriend?" He shuffled around nervously. I giggled at his shyness."Hmmm…but I'm comfortable!" I said whining then pouted. Due to my little scene I made outside me and Bella we're surrounded by tall, very attractive muscular guys, nine of them to be exact not including Sammy. They wear all staring at me and Belly boo on the floor. The one I remembered as Paul stuck out his hand and I took it getting up from the floor and Bella's boyfriend helped her up and as he did so he kissed her lovingly. I stared at them. _Wow..I wished I had someone to love me like that…I'm so jealous...Wait no I can't be jealous of their love I just wished I had someone to hold like that. _While I was having my inner battle Sam was trying to get my attention. "Jeans? Hello?" He said waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped outta my daze and looked at him. "Hmm? What is it?" I said looking confused. "I want you to meet my friends." He said smiling. I smiled and look around to see all the boys around me smileing. _I'm guessing they wanted to really meet me too. _"Well," Sam started. "This is Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller , Embry Call, Quil Ateara," as he said Quil's name Quil winked at me."Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Seth and Leah Clearwater and finally Jacob Black (3)." As I scanned through the faces as Sam said their names when my eyes finally landed on Jacob everything stopped.  
I felt like I could breath with out this man next to me always. My heart raced as I kept staring into those dark brown almost black eyes of his.  
I felt myself starting to blush as he smiled as bright as the sun and i couldnt help but smile back at him showing a smile as equally bright. Then I heard a low grumble that like a growl. I broke my gaze with the beautiful man infront of me and looked at my brother. He was shakeing or more like vibrateing, and growling at my Jacob. _Wait..what the hell? My Jacob? Since when did I claim him as mine!_ I shook my head and heard Sam. "WHAT THE HELL BLACK!" He yelled shakeing more violently and growled louder. Jacob held his hands up in surrender. "Sam I swear I didnt mean to! You know better than anyone I cant control it!" He said looking at Sam then back at me and everytime he looked at me there was fear and love and worry in his eyes. Sam immediately stopped shakeing and looked like Jacob just ran over his puppy and shot it in the head for fun. "What the hell is going on!" I yelled already pissed off not knowing what was happening. Everyone one looked at me at that m oment.

**A/N: YAY! ITS LONG! :D :D Thanks to the helpfulness of my freind XxkassthewolfxX :3 so to thank her plz read her story "Life of wonders"! :} *gives kassey cookies* :3 this is for ur help. Kassey: YAY! ^~^ nom nom nom**

**Ok so you guys know what to do! REVEIW PLEASE!**


End file.
